Hidden desires
by kimmylee123
Summary: Kanda and Allen are forced to share a room by Komui. Allen has a crush on Kanda and when he thought he can resist him Kanda comes out the bathroom in only a towel. This is my first one-shot so tell me if you like it or not.


**This story is dedicated to one of my awesome friends Tracy. I am writing this story so if you are reading I hope you enjoy.**

**without further interruption I do not own man or any of its characters.**

**_In the cafeteria._**

"Hey Allen how's it going buddy." asked Lavi. "Fine. Oh hi BaKanda." Allen said.

Kanda openly glared at him."Don't call me that Moyashi.!" yelled Kanda. "So stop calling me Moyashi I'm not a bean sprout.!" Allen yelled right back.

"Che. I don't need to take orders from you Moyashi." Kanda scoffed back.

"OK fine Baka since you are rude I might as well leave. After saying that Allen threw a bowl of soy sauce at Kanda.

"What the fuck! Moyashi you will die." yelled Kanda enraged. Allen was bold enough to throw a bowl of soy sauce at Kanda because Mugen was broken at the moment.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry if I got your hair wet." Allen laughed. His laughing was cut short when he felt something dripping down his head.

"What the?!" Kanda had dumped all of his soba on Allen. Allen was about to jump Kanda until Lenalee burst into the cafeteria dragging them out with her.

**_In Komui's Office_**

"Kanda Allen it has com to me that both of you do not get along at all am I right?"

"Yes"

"Che."

"I have come to my senses and decided that you two should get along or forfeit your job as an exorcists." said Komui.

Both were shocked but Allen was the first to reply. "Komui you're kidding right?"

"No I'm serious and since I know you both do not want to lose your jobs I have come up with a solution. You two will be sharing a room for a month and going on missions together till you warm up to one another." Komui said.

"What!" both yelled together.

"No whats or buts dismissed!" yelled Komui. "Lenalee will show you to the rooms all your belongings are in there so there is no need to pack have fun." Komui said.

The room was larger than the Orders regular rooms it was technically built for two people. There was only one problem there was only one bed and one bathroom.

They both decided to share the bed instead of fighting and avoided each other every morning for the next week.

**_One week later: _Allen's POV**

"I can't believe I have to spend a freaking month sharing a room with Kanda and it's only been one week!" I yelled at Lavi.

"Dude it will be alright." he said. Just then a wicked smile pulled onto his face.

"You guys aren't banging each other are you?" he asked.

"Wha..What?! NO Lavi." I answered back. "Ha ha dude I know you have a crush on him." he snickered.

"Shut up Lavi before someone hears you! I don't want everyone to know." I didn't want to admit it but yes I had a crush on Kanda. Only Lavi knew because I told him.

"Sorry but it's pretty weird trying to imagine you and Kanda doing it." he laughed.

"Thanks for the mental image Lavi now I have to go." I sighed at him. "Your welcome." he chirped.

I walked back to the room Komui assigned to me and Kanda. As I was about to open the door I was wondering where Kanda was. _'he must be training.'_ I thought.

I walked in and sat on the bed thinking of what Lavi said. As the thought came to mind so did a lot of dirty pictures.

As I was about to shrug off the thought the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Kanda in only a towel.

All I could do was stare at how each drop of water ran down his broad chest and disappear into the towel. He was naturally pale and toned. All those training and missions molded him nicely. My eyes traveled down his chest and to his abs. _'I wonder how it would feel like tracing my tongue over them.'_ Instead of continuing the thought my eyes continued to go lower till they reach his towel. The only thing keeping me fro seeing anymore was that towel.

"Take a picture Moyashi it will last longer."

I quickly broke out of my thoughts to see Kanda looking at me with amusement in his eyes. My face stated heating up I was caught staring.

"I..I wasn't st..staring." I quickly said. _'Damn stuttering!'_

"Oh really than whats that in your pants." he said.

"Wha-" before I could finish Kanda crossed the room and starting touching the noticeable bulge in my pants.

"K-Kanda... what.. are you doing?" I managed to breath out.

"Having a little fun Moyashi." he whispered into my ear.

I was about to push him off but then he kissed me. His lips were so smooth but rough. Soon he started licking and nipping my lips asking for entry into my mouth. I opened my moth a little which he shoved his tongue into my mouth and we fiercely battled for dominance with our tongues. We ended up having a hot make out session in the middle of the room.

Without me knowing he snaked his hand into my pants and starting touching my hard on. My moans were drank down by Kanda kissing me with such force.

"hmm...K-Kanda the...bed."

"Isn't someone eager now." he said smirking.

He easily carried me to the bed and lay me down where he started to kiss me passionately while removing my clothes.

He pulled back for air and started stroking me.

By now I was moaning uncontrollably. Just I was close he let go.

"Why did you stop? I asked out of breath.

"I want to hear you beg to be taken." he said.

"Please Kanda." I begged.

"Please what Moyashi?"

"P-Please fuck me till I can't take it Kanda. I need you inside me now." I begged.

"I gladly accept." he said removing the towel. _'He is huge will that even fit!'_

"Tell me if it hurts." he said before slowly entering.

I was hit with pain.I hissed and tears started to run down my face. "Shh it's ok." Kanda soothed.

"Just shove it in and get the pain over with. I said though gritted teeth.

"ok if you want to." before I could answer he pushed him self until he completely filled me. I waited a while before I gave him the ok to move.

At first there was pain and then it turned into pleasure.

"mmmmm...Kanda...faster." after that was said he started thrusting into me faster.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any better than this he hit this spot inside of me that made me cry out.

"Yessssss...Kanda...Harder!" I yelled.

He started hitting that same spot that made me see white over and over again.

"Kanda. Kanda...I'm...close!" I yelled. He started pumping faster till we both came at the same time.

He fell on top of me then rolled onto his side to look at me. "I look forward to the rest of the month Moyashi." he said.

"Me too." I whispered drifting into sleep.

The rest of the month should be interesting.

**And there you go my people. This is my first time writing something like this so please do not hesitate to give me ideas on how to improve and make my stories better. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
